The heart of a computer is a magnetic disk drive which typically includes a rotating magnetic disk, a slider that has read and write heads, a suspension arm above the rotating disk and an actuator arm that swings the suspension arm to place the read and/or write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk adjacent an air bearing surface (ABS) of the slider causing the slider to ride on an air bearing a slight distance from the surface of the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic signal fields from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
In typical systems, recession is created after lapping and pre-carbon etching processes. This creates a distance between the transducers and the disk surface. Thermal fly-height control (TFC) is a method of altering this distance between the transducers and the disk surface by heating the components of the reader/writer causing thermal expansion of the materials, which results in the reader/writer transducers protruding closer to the surface of the hard disk. The transducers are moved closer to the disk surface to enable proper reading and writing of the tracks.
There are different types of write heads for writing information to a hard disk drive or other rotating disk storage system. One particularly useful write head configuration is the shielded perpendicular write head. In the shielded perpendicular write head, the placement of the write pole with respect to the shield affects the strength of the effective write field and field gradient. Therefore tight alignment of these structures would greatly enhance the effectiveness of the resulting write head. Known methods have heretofore failed to provide the desirable tight alignment.